I'll Tell You A Tale Of Vampirates
by Wolfangel17
Summary: Evelyn Kiryuu is the daughter of the famous sea captain Zero Kiryuu.A boy by the name of Kaname Kuran joins their crew.She begins to fall for him and Kaname starts to fall for her.Going against her fathers wishes,they get the ship into dangerous situations. She has to try and keep the crew's secret safe, and she must try and fix her mistakes before its to late.


*** Hey guys this is a brand new fanfic that I have been thinking about for quite some time now. I got the inspiration from Vampirates by Justin Somper. AND there is some Pirates Of The Caribbean! I know some of you will like that! I think that this will be an interesting twist and i hope that it will be full of love, danger, and adventure. this is story will be a great one. ***

** * Just some pointers before you read:**

**- Evelyn is 17 and kaname is 18**

**- Zero is a regular vampire, he is not a level D he looks 22 years old. cause hes a vampire... duh XD**

**- Kaname is human, he is not a vampire.**

**- There will be some character name changes from Justin Sompers original characters.**

**- oh, and some of the charaters will be OOC sometimes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own ANY of Justin Sombers characters or any of his wonderful words or work! All of them belong to him. And I do not own any of Matsuri Hino's characters, they all belong to her too. **

**Critiquing critisism welcome. If you wish to talk to me about the story you can just pop me a message or review down below and I will gladly and happily answer any questions or suggestions you might have for me.**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW GO READ AND REVIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF I'll Tell You A Tale Of Vampirates. _**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~_**

" Evelyn Kiryuu! Where are you!"

I sighed and hopped of the wine barrel I had been lounging on, on deck. I stomped over to my father who had crossed his arms and was tapping a booted foot impatiently on the wooden deck of the rocking ship.

" What do you want _Captain."_ I said.

" Don't sass me. Get your sarcastic butt up to the crow's nest and stay there. You are going to take watch for the rest of the afternoon until we reach port." ordered Dad.

" But-"

" No but's. Do it!"

I gave a growl and stomped over to the main mast's ropes that led up to the said place ignoring the snickers that emanated from some of the crew members. Clambering up the ropes skillfully, I settled down down to try and get comfortable. I put my chin on my arms on the ledge of the nest, staring out into the clear blue ocean of the Caribbean with yet another sigh.

My father was Zero Kiryuu, captain of the _**Bloody Rose**_**. **He was one of the most respected captains at sea. Dad was known to be mean, bad tempered, and scary, but the crew and I knew he had a soft and caring heart, he cared a lot for his crew and in return he was respected back. We are like one big family on this ship because we look out for each other.

Our ship's crew is very unique none the less. We are not the _average pirates _you hear of in your bedtime stories that raid ships and win heroic battles. We have much darker and more complicated lives. We have a dark secret.

We are not human.

We are... Vampirates.

" Land ho!' I shouted as Cayman Port came into view,

Some of the crew cheered in relief and I clambered down the ropes to the main deck with a groan. My back had become stiff and sore from sitting up above for so long. I stretched and leaned into a backward C, the sound of cracking came from my back as I relieved the stress from my bones.

" Hey Eve!" shouted a few voice and I turned with a smile. My four best mates came walking over to squeeze me into a group hug.

" Get off!" I groaned and shoved them away playfully.

Jack, Benjamin, James, and Henry let go of me, looking down at me with smirks on their faces.

" We were looking all over for you." said Henry, who had brown tousled hair with silver eyes.

" Yeah, where were you?" James added. He had blond hair **(like Aidou's**) and sea green eyes.

" Doing scout duty!" I answered. " Father made me."

Benjamin had fiery orange hair **(like Kain's)** and a look of fake sympathy in his ice blue eyes. " Aww poor Evey." It earned him a light punch in the arm.

Jack said nothing, He had blond hair and hazel eyes. He reaached out a hand and ruffled my hair.

I moved out from the middle of the group and fixed my long dark, wavy brown hair (** long like Yuuki's and wavy like Kaname's).**

" I just want to get off this stupid ship and get away from my father's wrath." I hissed and went over to the starboard side to look into the clear water.

" Just relax." James said, all four of them leaned standing on eaither side of me.

" Oh, did you hear? We are getting a new crew member in port tonight."

I turned to look at Jack. " Really? He's probably some skinny human who will look like he hasn't worked a day in his life. Besides, why in the world would my dad let someone come onto a ship full of vampires. He's setting himself in a lion's den."

" Well he doesn't know that. No one knows that except for a few captains who we attacked and then allied with on the spot. Including your dad's brothers' Molucco and Ichiru. Not to mention The Vampirate ship owned by that mysterious captain. I heard your father had met him before. He respects that ship and its captain like hes your fathers master."

" The only reason we allied with him and the others was because we revealed our secret accidentally and they worship us on the spot. My dad still doesn't know how this happened but he's glad he doesn't have to deal with them anymore because they stay a respectful distance away. As for the other vampire ship I know as much as you do."

They hmphed in response and watched as we pulled up to a dock, dropped the anchor and tied the ship to the dock. Ben and Jack were called to lower the wooden plank. As soon as it touched ground I ran down in and dramatically killed the ground causing the crew, my friends, and even my father to laugh.

" Well aren't you a happy soul." cried Hugo our cook. He smiled hugely so I could see a few of his missing teeth.

" Yes I am!" I shouted as he trudded off the ship.

" You should be a happier soul when we get to the donor house to get ourselves a good meal." He kept smiling and I could see his fangs extended and a hungry look in his eyes.

" Easy there!" I said, but my fangs also extended at the thoat of fresh blood. We stopped here often to get specially made blood barrels to put on the ship. They were made by our friends Aidou and Kain who owned a bar called The Captain's Daughter.

" To The Captain's Daughter!" roared the crew in unison, drawing quite a few scared glances from onlookers.

I laughed and my friends and I threw our arms around each other walking into town.

" What if Ichiru is in town." asked Ben.

" He isn't. His ship wasn't in port."

" There's a ship that looks like his." Ben's voice became nervous.

" Its probably Molucco's." I assured. Molucco was Dad's older brother. He was actually Dad's step brother, but they acted like blood brothers. Molucco was human. He knew of Zero's secret but his crew didn't.

As we neared the pub we could already hear a familiar booming voice full of laughter and spirit.

" Yep, definitally Molucco. Hey Dad, Molucco's here!" I shouted over my shoulder and He gave a knowing nod, pointing to his ear and smiled. I chuckled and Hugo opened the door. My friends and I instantly tensed as the warm smell of different kinds of blood wafted to our noses. Our mouths were kept tightly shut. We entered and the bar went quiet, but not for long.

" Well if it isn't my favorite captain and his crew! Hey there brother!" shouted Molucco.

Dad waved and walked over to him while we took up an entire row of tables next to Molucco's crew.

I sat next to James while Benjamin , Jack and Henry sat across from us. We had the seats right next to the table that held the other ship.

I spotted Bart with an unfamiliar boy sitting next to him looking lost. I got up and skipped over to Bart, slapping a hand on his shoulder.

" Hiya Bart!" I said. " Who's the newbie next to ya!'

He looked up to me in surprise. " Hey Evelyn!"

The new boy stared at me longer than considered necessary with his emerald green eyes.

" Don't just sit there like an open mouthed fish!" hissed Bart swatting the younger boy in the arm.

The kid seemed to recover before answering the earlier asked question. " Conner Tempest, miss." He said and held out a hand which I took and shook firmly.

" Well, I hope Bart here is treatin' ya good. " I said. " He get's in trouble a lot."

" Do not!' scoffed Bart.

" Whatever. Just keep him out of trouble." I told Bart before leaving and heading back to my table.

" What was that all about. Getting fresh with a new human on board another ship? Smart move." joked Ben. I pushed him backwards from his seat and he fell flat on his back with his feet in the air.

" Ha! Serves you right!" Hugo yelled from the other end of the table. " Don't tease a lady."

Our table erupted in laughter as Ben got up red with embarrassment and sat back on his seat, glaring at me.

" Drinks on the house for everyone!" shouted Aidou who appeared our of nowhere with several beers in hand and he slid them into our hands with ease. We cheered and took a giant a giant swig beofre slamming them down on the table. The affects of the alcohol lasted for about 15 seconds before disappearing. Our vampire blood washed it out.

" Where's my brother!" Shouted Kain and spotted Ben. " Hey there, Brother! Long time no see!" He said and we made Aww sounds when ben got hugged. Ben smiled and pushed him off but hugged him back.

" Hey Kain." He replied.

The loud repeated thumping of a mug on the table made us turn and look at Captain Molucco Kiryuu.

" A toast then, if you please, my fellow pirates. To a most satisfactory day's pirating and to the finest crew of pirates that every sailed the seas!"

" What did you say Wrathe?'

Our crew and Uncle's turned to see several neighboring captain's leap onto their tables with heaving booming sounds. My father stood on our table and Uncle on his.

" My we have a full house tonight!" Molucco beamed, unafraid.

" We were faring handsomly until you arrived!" Shouted a captain on the far side off the room. His crew roared with laughter and stomped their boots on the ground. " We would be faring better if you would stop steering your pathetic excuse of a ship into our sea lanes! Captain Kiryuu and his crew know how to stay in their lane and they can put up with your swervings in the sea. I'm surprised you haven't wrecked the ship with that steering of yours!"

We guffawed and high-fived each other and the neighboring ship crews that were nearby. I sent Connor and Bart a wink.

" You fished in our sea lane today, Wrathe. We want our booty back!" Said another captain, his crew gave whoops of approval.

" I'm sorry to have offended you. Let us meet and make amends. Its hard to teach an old dog new tricks, but I shall try and retain my wanton ways. Let's have no trouble tonight, eh?"

" Won't you join me in a toast? I'm in a sentimental mood. Come on raise your glasses!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Captain Wrathe. even my father.

" Here's to the life of a Pirate. A short life but a merry one!" He drank his beer and slammed it down on the table.

A moment of silence filled the tavern before everyone repeated the statement and everyone started to chat again.

" Hey Connor, sing us that song you were singing on the ship!" called Cate a girl pirate from the other end of Wrathe's table.

Connor had taken a swig of his beer before nodding, standing up he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_' I'll tell you a tale of vampirates, _

_ A tale as old as true._

_Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship,_

_And its mighty fearsome crue._

_Yea, I'll sing you a song of and ancient ship_

_That sails the ocean blue._

My father and I shared a horrified look. _How did he know about vampirates?!_

_The vampirate ship has tattered sails_

_That flap like wings in flight._

_They say the captain, he wears a veil_

_So as to curtail your fright_

_At his death-pale skin_

_And his lifeless eyes_

_And his teeth as sharp as night._

_Oh, they say the captain, he wears a veil_

_And his eyes never see the light._

When Connor finished singing everyone clapped and cheered, we just sat there, staring at Connor.

" What's the matter Zero?" asked Wrathe. Dad had a hand over his frowning mouth and was staring into his half empty mug.

Dad looked up from his drink. " Nothing. Just lost in thought I guess." he responded with a raspy edge to his voice.

" i'm so hungry! When are we going to get blood! Being around all these humans makes it worse." James whispered into my ear. I nodded and caught my father's eye.

" Well, we best be going." said Dad and the crew got up from their spots heading for the exit.

" What? Just when the fun's about to begin? Please, stay longer!" pleaded the half drunken captain.

" We have to go load the ship and feast. if you don't mind." His voice had taken a dangerous edge. I was the last one out the door and I turned and waited for Dad.

I caught the look he gave Uncle and Molucco had a look of understanding blow across his face before it vanished.

" Alright, be safe brother.' He said and they gave a brotherly hug. They waved to each other and dad followed me out onto the street where the others were waiting.

" Alright everyone." ordered Father. " We are going to go and eat at Kain's. Don't drain them dry." he warned and everyone nodded.

Arriving at the back door behind the tavern, I gave 3 short knocks and two fast ones. Kain opened it up and ushered us inside.

" Five at a time can go, this time. Remember the rules." He pointed to me and four others. I wandered to a small cubicle with a women inside. She smiled and tilted her neck to thqe side. i walked up to her and sank my teeth into her neck gently. I shivered as warm blood poured into my mouth. After about 6 mouthfuls I let her go and left. I felt sloshy and full.

I jerked my thumb back the way I had come to Kain who nodded and gestured for another to go.

Walking past the rest of the crew a hand stopped me short.

" Did you get enough?" asked Dad.

" Yes."

" Go and wait by the ship. That new worker should be here soon."

" Okay."

As I wandered down the darkening street as the first rays of sunset beginning to appear. I watched people pass by and looked through shop windows. Some people were still out, including some my age who lounged against the stores or houses.

I ignored them and reached my destination. I sat on the ground and tapped on the hilt of my sword in staccato. The soft patter of the waves hitting the boat and the sound of crickets filled my ears. My eyes closed and I relaxed against a wooden crate near the ship.

The creak of a wooden plank made my eyes snap open and I leaped up, sword point held at the figure's throat.

The figure got startled dropped what he was carrying.

" Woah! Hey easy. I was just looking for someone."

" And who would that be." I said, my eyes narrowed.

" Uh, Captain Zero Kiryuu? His ship's name is the Bloody Rose!" he blurted quickly, staring nervously at the sword tip that hovered dangerously near his face.

I lowered it in surprise. " Oh, I'm sorry. Your the new crew member, they didn't give me a description of what you looked like. Sorry if I scared you."

" Oh you work on board too?" he asked. I could barely concentrate on his question because the sunset was shining of his shoulder length wavy brown hair and his sienna eyes were turning almost pink in the sunlight. And his smile...

" Hello?" He asked and I snapped out of my stupor. " Oh, yeah. I do." I answered and put my sword away. " The crew will be here any minute. They had to grab some...er... last minute supplies.' I said and busied myself looking down the street for the rest of the crew.

" Here they come!" I said and pointed them out. I saw a few of them dragging about 10 barrels of blood on carts.

" Could you get any more?!" I shouted. " That's a lot. How much did ya pay!"

" You don't want to know!" shouted James. I laughed. " Hurry up!"

" Hey do you see what I'm carrying? Why don't you get over here and help out!"

" No thanks! Gotta show newbie around the ship and tell him how things work around here!" I yelled as they got nearer to the ship.

Once they dropped of the barrels near the ship. The mates that hadn't carried anything, carried the cargo on to the ship.

My friends came over to where the boy was standing next to me.

" What's your name?" asked Ben.

" Kaname Kuran." he answered.

" Welcome aboard!" Ben said. " I'm Benjamin, or Ben. That ones Jack, Henry and the other one is James.

" Nice to meet you." He said politely. " I didn't catch your name though." He said, turning to me.

" Oh! I'm Evelyn." I said and he held out a hand to shake mine. But then he brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

" Kuran!" I jumped and pulled my hand away. We all looked up to see my father standing on the ship.

" Come here. I need to talk to you." He ordered. Kaname hastily picked up his things and scurried aboard the ship and out of sight.

" Someone got kissed!" The ogled in unison, making kissing faces.

" Shut your holes!" I shouted and punched them all. Hard too. " You described him well, but you didn't mention he was going to be the romantic type!" taunted Ben who had leaned up against the wooden post I had been leaning on earlier near the water. I stalked toward him and have him a hard shove before turning and stomping up onto the ship. But not before I heard, " Woah, woah, AAHHHH!" ANd then a splash.


End file.
